Marshmallow World
by binkeybella
Summary: Sequel (or really an epilogue) to 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'.


**A/N: Okay, so I was a bit premature in my Christmas ep for the series, I thought for SURE I heard Harmon introducing it for this week. It's HIS fault. I had no idea it was a 'bat-shit crazy Diane' episode. Worst of all, she was trying to get back with Gibbs, after I had had him tell Tony that it was the farthest thing in the world that would ever happen. Weird. Anywho, this is a sequel/epilogue to Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. Not beta'd.**

"It's a marshmallow world in the winter..." a rich tenor voice wafted down to Gibbs' basement, and the occupant working there smiled to himself. "...when the snow comes to cover the ground..."

Tony and he had sent Senior DiNozzo packing in a very unceremonious way just a few days ago, and the younger man had seemed to snap back pretty much to his normal cheeriness. Gibbs didn't fool himself that Tony was totally unscathed by the ordeal, just that he had managed to his usual compartmentalizing when it came to unpleasant stuff and stuffed it into a dark closet for the duration of the holidays.

"It's a time for play, it's a whipped cream day, I wait for it the whole year round... Hi, Boss, brought some...wow, that's – that's _gorgeous, _when did you make _that?"_

They both gazed with appreciation at Gibbs' latest woodworking feat. Tony smoothed his hand over the perfectly polished finish and whistled.

"How're we gonna get it up the stairs, it must weigh a ton!"

"We'll manage. If we need to, we'll get Tobias."

"Where did you _have _this, you couldn't have tossed it together last night!"

"_Ohhh, no, _this baby took me some time. Been right in under yer nose, DiNozzo, just had an oil cloth over it to protect it."

"For here?"

"Yup."

"You sure it's gonna fit?"

Gibbs gave Tony a look that spoke of something along the lines of '_what the hell do ya think?'_ and tossed the cloth back over it so his guest could set his take-out bags down.

"New tree looks great, by the way, managed to scrounge up some new decorations for it, rescued a few of the old ones."

"That's good, DiNozzo. Bet yer cleaning lady'll be finding bits of it till next Christmas."

"Ha, ha, yeah, she just might be. Abby wanted to know why I asked her about those antique decorations the Sisters were looking for a home for. Someone donated them for their next rummage sale, I took them off their hands early."

"What'd ya tell 'er?"

"Told her I had a cat's -astrophe, which is all she needed to know. She just figured Marmy trashed them."

Gibbs nodded, knowing Abby of all people understood the utter destruction a full-grown feline could wreak on a Christmas tree. DiNozzo's orange ball of fur seemed to be as disaster-prone as her owner, and had more than once broken a favored bit of furnishing jumping up after a fly, or sometimes, nothing that was visible to the human eye. Gibbs liked her well enough, but she often looked at him like Kate did when he was being unreasonable with her partner. Tony divvied up the take-out between them and started eating his with his usual gusto, while Gibbs tucked into his, eyeing up his SFA to make sure he was indeed dealing alright with the fall-out from his idiot father's visit.

"I'm fine, Boss." Tony groused, knowing the man was giving him the once-over without having to look up from his food. "Just one more ugly incident in a long line of them. Maybe I'll give Rachael a call after the holidays, I don't mind talking to her about him. Or anything, _really, _except..."

Tony stopped mid-sentence and went back to eating his shrimp chow mein.

"Kate."

"Yeah." the younger man answered quietly. "How many years has it been and I still..." He shook his head a little and sighed, avoiding Gibbs' eyes. "Still hurts to talk about her."

"I know. Long as we don't forget 'er."

"Never, Boss."

They ate without talking for a while, quietly contemplating their late friend and partner, until Tony broke the silence with a loud burp.

"Oops. Sorry, Boss. Ate too fast. Speaking of eating, does everyone know what their plans are for Christmas? I mean, nothing's changed from what we've got planned?"

"Not that I know of, everyone's gonna be in town till Christmas Day. Here, Christmas Eve, 16:00. You stayin' over?"

"Yeah, got nowhere to be Christmas Day."

"Good. We can figure out what we're gonna build for next Christmas. Right now yer gonna help me wrap Abby and Ziva's gifts, cause ya know ya wrap like a girl, just like ya run."

"Oh, that's low, Boss. And I do _not _wrap like a girl. I wrap like Stefan the Magnificent, down in Human Resources. Everyone brings their gifts to him to wrap, pays for his boyfriend's Christmas present with it."

Gibbs snorted through his egg roll, and rolled his eyes. DiNozzo knew everyone and everything about them at the Navy Yard, and nearly all of them appreciated that he took the time to get to know them.

"Well, you can always moonlight and horn in on his action, DiNozzo. "

"Hell no, Boss, got all I can do to get my own stuff wrapped. My packages. My presents. You know what I meant. By the way, how ya gonna get this through the basement door once we get it up the steps?"

"Legs aren't attached to it yet, still sittin' on saw horses. Gonna fit them on once it's upstairs."

"Huh. Yeah, that makes sense. What a you gonna do with the _old _one?"

"Why, you want it?"

"Uhhh...no offense, Boss, but eclectic as my furniture is, I don't think I could do that to my apartment. Got a lot of good memories and all, but...I think I'll pass on it."

"Fine, suit yourself. Gonna be seein' 'em on ebay one of these days and you won't be able to afford one. Big on retro these days, people spending serious bucks on what I've got."

"That why you don't wear those loud plaid suit coats anymore, Boss? Auction them off for alimony money?"

Tony made sure he swallowed any food as soon as he said the last bit, not wanting to choke on any or have any fly out of his mouth from the rebounding of his head.

"Thanks, Boss. Not nice to make fun of another person's clothes, I know. Had a pair of sneakers in boarding school that stood out like – well, like one of your plaid suit coats. Think my father found them road side or something instead of wasting money on a new pair."

"How'd ya do it, Tony?"

"How'd I do what?" the younger man sat back, totally perplexed at Gibbs' odd question.

"How'd you get through your childhood without killing him? Or paying someone else to?"

Gibbs was serious, Tony realized, but wasn't sure he could give his boss a serious answer. He poked through his chow mein for any remaining pieces of shrimp while I thought over the best answer that wouldn't involve weeks of therapy on the man's loud plaid living room couch.

"Don't honestly know, Boss. Just – didn't have any choice, I mean, it wasn't just that I was in a comfort zone living with him, cause it was far from comfortable most of the time, it's just that I – I've always believed that no matter how bad you have things, you _could _have them worse, and I sure as hell didn't wanna find out what _that _worse was by doing something that would get me thrown in the foster system. You know what I'm like, and sometimes I was a hundred times worse when I was growing up, lots of nervous energy, lots of stuff going on in my head and no way to work it off. Teachers thought I was ADD, and of course my father believed them. Always easier to have an excuse, blame it on the kid, at least for him it was."

"But you weren't ADD, were ya?"

"Nnooo, turns out I wasn't, turns out I was, um, not sure what it's called now, sure it's changed..."

"Precocious? Gifted? Prodigy? You can _say _it, DiNozzo, it's not gonna bite ya!"

"Well, now, that's not quite true, Boss. Anyways, most everyone back then just thought I was stupid."

"People thought Einstein was a moron when _he _was in school. Sounds like he had the same teachers."

"You calling me a genius, Boss?"

"Hell, I dunno, I don't know what a genius level I.Q. is. Know yours is close to McGee's."

"Jesus God, Boss, don't go spreading that around, it'll be the end of me."

"Won't tell a soul, but I don't know why you don't let him know, he's always throwing his in your face."

"Yeah, and people expect it from him and think he's the biggest dweeb in the building, including suspects."

"Whatever. Just think you shouldn't hide your talent, Tony."

"You've heard Teddy Roosevelt's quote of walking softly and carrying a big stick?"

"He actually said 'speak softly and carry a big stick', but yeah, I get what yer sayin'. Always better to be underestimated."

"No one would believe it anyways, you could show 'em the test results and they'd think I paid someone to hack the school's computer and change them."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, and realized that yet once again his SFA had led him down a totally different path from where they'd started. Well, he'd gotten more than an eyefull a few days ago when Senior held his son in the grip of a murderous rage and Tony was too frozen from PTS to get the first punch in. And over what, Tony had stood there and taken all that crap from his father about himself and the moment he had insulted Gibbs, that was the last straw. Gibbs couldn't help but think that if he hadn't shown up when he had, maybe things wouldn't have escalated into an all out brawl.

But his gut had told him to get to Tony's place, and part of him was pretty sure there would have been bloodshed anyways, and either way it went, Senior wouldn't have lived to tell about it, because if he had physically hurt Tony, Gibbs would have killed him dead. And he sure as hell didn't want Tony doing time in prison for killing the son of a bitch, although he most likely could have plead temporary insanity. Gibbs shook away a chill that went through him at the thought of Tony standing trial for killing his father.

"Alright, let's clean this stuff up and go clear a spot for what's under it. I'm gonna wax the floor before we put it in, so get yer muscles ready."

"Aw, heck, Boss, I'll just make like one of the Three Stooges and buff it with the rags tied to my feet. Or was that 'Annie' in the orphanage? I can't remember."

"Don't care what ya use, just long as it gets done so we can put it all together before tomorrow. Still have some shopping to do, remember?"

"Yeah, Boss, I remember." Tony told him, gathering up the boxes and napkins into the bag and bringing them with him upstairs. "Let's not forget the oranges for Abby's stocking, she was upset last year that it was missing."

"Already got 'em, in the fridge."

"Can I have one before we start the heavy lifting? I need my vitamins."

"Yeah, sure, got a couple dozen. Figured you eat half of them by yourself."

"Always got my six, Boss, even with fruit. I can't wait for dinner tomorrow. Did you remember to invite Fornell?"

Gibbs sighed, and let the other twenty questions wash over him, only answering what he deemed was truly necessary. A yabba yabba Tony was always better than a tight-lipped one, no matter how he bitched about his second's non-stop chatter, and it made him feel less lonely. Besides, with Tony doing most of the talking, he didn't have to say much, and Tony never expected it from him. A few hours later, the dining room looked transformed, and Tony swept up the remnants of sawdust left from Gibbs attaching the legs to his latest project.

"Ah, Boss, that's just – really sweet. Abbs is gonna freak out. Ya gotta let me get a holiday arrangement while we're out, just something small and simple, I know just the thing."

"Like the one you have on yours?"

"Yup, just like that one, it'll look great."

Everyone arrived at the appointed time, not wanting to incur the wrath of Gibbs for making the dinner go cold and dry by dragging in late. Ducky had ridden with Abby and Ziva, and McGee had picked up Tobias Fornell. Palmer had politely, but with some trepidation, turned down Gibbs' invitation to join them, wanting to share a more private first Christmas married with Brihnna, and the lead agent had merely smiled and slapped the young man's shoulder.

"That's fine, Palmer." Gibbs had told him sincerely. "Go make new memories and traditions, we understand.", and a rather stunned Palmer had thanked him and hurried off to recover. The young man knew what a big deal it was to be invited into Gibbs' circle, and to the gruff man's house for a holiday feast. A part of him longed to ask his new wife if they could be there, but she had her heart set on a quiet evening for just the two of them.

Abby was the first to spot it, and began such a swoon that Gibbs thought she'd need smelling salts from Ducky's bag. Then Ducky caught on to what she was making such a fuss over, and soon McGee and Ziva were admiring the beautiful piece of craftsmanship and wanting to know all about it. Fornell watched on with a smile, having seen some of the actual building of the fine object. It was a while before anyone even noticed the fresh arrangement in the middle of it, so busy were the younger ones fighting over seating arrangements.

"My _word, _Jethro, this is simply astonishing. So exquisitely crafted, and so unbelievably different than the one it replaced! Enough room for all, and yet extra for additional guests! Bravo, this is some of your most exceptional work yet!"

"Thanks, Duck. Knew I couldn't keep expecting you to have us tromping through your place every holiday, thought it was about time to make room for everybody here."

"And so you did! How many leaves altogether?"

"Just two for now. Can add more later, I suppose."

He left the words unspoken, but Ducky could read his thoughts – '_if any of the kids ever get married and have their own kids'._

"What's the wood, Jethro?" Fornell chimed in, running his hand over the ultra-smooth surface.

"Birdseye maple. My favorite for furniture."

"Turned out great, Jethro...hey, where's Jackson?"

"We're heading up there seein' as how we have time off. Didn't want him driving or flying in these crowds."

Everyone knew the 'we' was Gibbs with Tony riding shotgun, and Abby rubbed Tony's arm lovingly.

"That's so nice of you, Tony!" she cooed, even though she knew it was no sacrifice for her best friend; driving to Stillwater with Gibbs in the Challenger to visit with Jackson was a vacation dream-come-true for him, and he would forsake an all expense paid 'spring break' week in Florida to be a part of that. Though he would never come out and tell anyone.

"Yeah, well, didn't get my flight booked in time for Panama City." he told her somberly. "Figured I could help Gibbs with the driving."

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged knowing smiles, while the rest of them chattered and laughed and munched on the finger food. The Gunny picked up his mug of coffee and sat back to watch them, thinking of how building the new family-sized table had come to him in a dream and he had never, ever done anything any bourbon-fueled vision had run through his head. This time, though, he paid attention to his vision and found a surprising and profound satisfaction in both the labor and the finished product. That he had found new life through this group of people amazed him; that they cared enough about him to spend this special holiday with him humbled and awed him. Hell, he'd even been talked into buying and decorating a tree for the past half dozen years, which was a monumental change of heart for him. Yet he hated to think of what his life would be like without their kinship and warmth, and sometimes it scared him to think of how much they all meant to him. There was no going back now, though, and he couldn't imagine what he would do if anything happened to any of them. But now wasn't the time to think about that, now was the time to enjoy them all and be thankful for them in his life, though he could rarely formulate that in words to any of them. They understood and forgave him that, and his many other oddities. Well, he thought to himself, just another one of the many miracles of Christmas.

**A/N:"Marshmallow World" sung by Dean Martin (as only he can sing it)...at least when I was growing up.**


End file.
